


Getting Lucky

by PattRose



Series: Battle Creek Cocktail Series [2]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, M/M, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Cocktail story.  It’s heating up and the boys need something to cool them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lucky

Getting Lucky  
By PattRose  
Summary: Another Cocktail story. It’s heating up and the boys need something to cool them down. 

 

Russ and Milt were in the backyard doing yard work and the heat just kept rising along with the humidity. Before long Russ said, “Let’s go inside and have a cool drink. I have just the thing.”

“Sounds good to me, Russ.” They put their tools up and walked into the kitchen. Both men took turns washing their hands at the kitchen sink. Russ took a paper towel and wet it down and then wiped Milt’s face with it. 

“Boy that feels so good and cool. Thanks.”

Then Russ wiped his face off and felt a lot better. “Go and sit down and I’ll bring your drink into the living room.”

Russ walked up to the counter and started pulling down the ingredients he needed. He got the Vanilla bean ice cream out of the freezer, the rum and the coke out of the fridge. He placed four scoops of ice cream into the blender, then poured in two ounces of rum and a can of coke. Then he ran the blender until the drink was smooth and poured them into hurricane glasses and topped with a cherry. He grabbed two straws, stuck them into the glasses and walked into the living room. 

“This is going to cool you right down,” Russ assured Milt. 

“What is this one called? And is it a rum drink? You seem to favor rum drinks, I noticed.”

“It’s called Rum Coke Float and yes, it has rum in it. I don’t think it’s that noticeable, though, do you?” Russ wondered. 

“It actually tastes like a really good shake. Vanilla shake with a little flavor of something. The rum seems to go well with it, Russ. This was a good choice.”

“I’m glad you like it. Thanks for helping me with the yard work today. I used to pay this young kid to do everything, but he went and grew up. I need to find someone in the neighborhood who would like to take his place for the right price,” Russ explained. 

They both sipped the drinks out of the straws and made the proper noises. When Milt was done he asked, “Could I have half of another one? This was so good.”

Russ smiled. “I’ll get them right now, Milt. Stay here and relax.”

When Russ came back he had two full glasses again. Milt laughed and asked, “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Would I get lucky if I did?” Russ asked. 

“You can always get lucky with me, Russ.” Milt pulled Russ into a deep kiss and they kissed for a long while. 

“Drink your drink, first. Then we’ll both get lucky.”

“Sounds good to me, Russ.”

The end


End file.
